Remains of Sahlahja (mission)
Challenge Mission. This is a solo challenge mission. The goal is to kill as many enemies as possible without dying with help from your friendly wurm. This mission is not timed, but you are constantly under the environmental effect Corrupted Lands and so have a health degeneration of 1. There are 5 different areas in this challenge. You start out in the center and have 4 locked doors to the other areas at the beginning. For every 15 points you earn you unlock a new section. The Maddened Spirits are invincible and will always deal 700 damage to you until you kill a Greater Infestation, which will give you the enchantment Spirit Form. This only lasts for a short period and allows you to kill the spirits. Lost Souls will spawn at random locations on the map. The 4 types of enemies: : Rewards For every Maddened Spirit you kill after 60 points, you will have a random chance of acquiring an Ancient Armor Remnant. Ancient Armor Remnants can be used to upgrade the visual appearance of hero armor to the hero version of the "Ancient Armor" look. (Note that the hero version looks different from the player version.) This upgrade is available for Tahlkora, Zhed Shadowhoof, Master of Whispers, Margrid the Sly and Razah. Tactics * The best method currently to gain points quickly is to camp near a Greater Infestation and keep it near death as you kill Infestations. Keep an eye on your radar and watch for a moving red dot, then as the Maddened Spirit gets near you kill the Greater Infestation. You should then be able to kill the spirit and move on to camp the next Greater Infestation. Ancient Armor Remnants only drop from Maddened Spirits, thus this is the fastest way to gather them as well. * The best method for getting lost souls is to kill the first few Maddened Spirits until you have unlocked two areas. Then, start running in your wurm through the areas. There are 3 spawn points in the North West corner (one on rocky ground), Three in the North Eastern Corner, Two in the South Eastern corner (one on rocky ground) and two in the South Western Corner. When you start running, go through each area methodically, scanning for lost souls. Do not fight the ghosts. Let them chase you and use your tunnel skill to keep ahead of them. When you find a lost soul, make sure you have some space between you and the spirits before you kill it. A single blast from Junundu Siege can easily kill a lost soul. Then, tunnel quickly away. * To heal, you can either build up your adrenaline and use Junundu Smash to KD a mob then use Junundu Bite (given that the first attack doesn't kill your target) to heal for 500 hp. You can also use Junundu Tunnel then use Junundu Bite to KD and heal for 500 hp. You can also use Junundu Wail to heal for 500 hp if there are no enemies near you. * Another way to heal is to get a new wurm, but you are very vulnerable while doing this, so be careful. * Maddened Spirits are unaffected by hexes and conditions. * For souls on rocky ground, have at least 2 aggro circles' distance between you and the spirits before having the wurm spit you out. You will need a running skill (perhaps two) and enough damage to kill the soul quickly. "You Move Like a Dwarf!" and "Finish Him!" can provide a fast spike of damage. Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support is another good option. Drunken Master can provide a constant runspeed boost, and with high level of Deldrimor Title Track it is fast enough (up to 15% bonus) without drinks. * The Paragon skill "Can't Touch This!" will protect you from the Maddened Spirit's Maddened Strike, if you wish to fight them outside a wurm. You will still need to kill a Greater Infestation to be able to damage them, and they can still damage you with their normal attacks. Creatures Ghosts * 5 Lost Soul * 20 (26) Maddened Spirit Insects * 8 (23) Infestation * 18 (25) Greater Infestation Notes *'Lost Souls do not seem to drop Ancient Armor Remnants anymore. Therefore, hunting them is no longer the best way to collect Armor Remnants. Maddened Spirits DO STILL drop Ancient Armor Remnants.' *This mission takes place in Dynastic Tombs. This area counts 1.8% to the Elonian Cartographer Title Track. The maximum level of that title track cannot be attained without exploring part of the Dynastic Tombs. Careful mapping of all the rest of Elona can get you to point where unlocking and mapping one of the extra areas (along with the area already available at start) on this mission will get you to Grandmaster level in Elonian Cartographer. *Like most challenge missions, monsters in this mission do not drop loot. *The Infestations have less than 240 health. * If you arrive here from Vabbi and have not done the Gate of Desolation mission yet, you will not be able to use the Wurm Spoors to enter a Junundu. However, the Lost Soul will still say "use your undead wurm" in its dialogue. *It seems that the more maddened spirits you kill the faster they spawn to kill you. i.e the higher your score the harder it gets. *If you are just here for cartographer purposes, just take speed buffs. Get your first 15 points and go through the opened door, use junundu tunnel and map all you can in the wurm, then go to the rocky area and use speed buffs to stay out of range of maddened spirits. The locked areas open in random order, thus you can restart the mission for a chance to map another area. Depending on how carefully you have mapped other parts of Elona, a minimum of one area must be unlocked and mapped to reach 100% cartographer. * Using a Blue Rock Candy will allow you to move at the same speed as the Maddened Spirits. If you use one at the start of the mission after getting into a wurm it will not be removed and will likely last for the entire mission (you will most likely have killed all the Greater Infestations by the time it runs out). *This can be a great place to level up a new pet quickly, especially in hard mode. Videos Trivia Note the similarity of this challenge mission to the famous Pac-Man game: * The main character is mainly a big head. * You have to run inside a narrow maze shaped as a square with four noticeable areas. * The enemies are ghosts. They will chase you wherever you are and kill you if they touch you. * You "eat" (kill, in this case) small dots or balls to get a bit of score. * You eat bigger balls to get more score and gain the ability to fight the ghosts. Killing the ghost gives the higher amount of score. * Short-lived "fruits" appear that require fast action to obtain bonus points. Category:Nightfall_missions